Mascaras de union
by Sakurako Kaoru
Summary: ... La historia del amor entre los amantes de Termina , desde la perspectiva de Kafei... Espero que la disfruten :)


Máscaras de unión

Kafei:  
He estado paseando en el bosque, pensando en el bello futuro que nos espera a Anju y a mí, estoy muy nervioso, pronto juntaremos nuestras mascaras para que nuestro vinculo sea más fuerte, he pasado horas vagando por aquí, con mi mascara de sol en la mano, de pronto, siento que he visto a alguien en el bosque, parece ser un niño con una máscara bastante perturbadora,  
¿Qué es esto? … Porque me ve de esta manera… es aterrador… parece como si la máscara que usa me estuviera viendo fijamente ahora mismo… ¿Qué es?... me siento extraño, como algo le pasara a mi cuerpo. No… puedo mantenerme de pie, siento que pierdo la consienc…

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Al fin he recobrado el conocimiento, Comienzo a correr inmediatamente a un lago cercano de ahí, puedo ver mi reflejo, ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Acaso este soy yo?... El niño de hace un momento… debió hacer esto ¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué he vuelto a ser un niño? ¿Magia negra, un hechizo o un embrujo? De cualquier manera, es de gran importancia que vea alguien, pero ¿Quién ?...  
El gran hada, de seguro ella sabrá solucionar mi problema, empiezo a correr pues me siento afligido… calma, todo tiene solución, debo repetirme a mí mismo estas palabras.

¡Por fin!, la puerta del norte, la veo a la distancia… pero, un hombre con un enorme saco viene corriendo asía aquí.  
!Ouch¡, he chocado contra él, me sobo un poco la cabeza pero al levantar mi mirada…  
-¿Mi mascara, mi mascara de sol?-  
Cuando veo aquel hombre, agarra mi mascara que se ha resbalado de mis manos torpemente, ¡Espera un momento! Ese hombre está saliendo corriendo con mi mascara!  
-¡Detente!… detente, Por favor- Me levante tan rápido como pude, comienzo a seguirlo pero es inútil, he perdido su rastro.

Estoy afligido, no sé qué debo hacer, que debo … ¡Ah! mi respiración comienza detenerse, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar…  
No debo, por ninguna circunstancia dejar que alguien me vea, debo huir, escapar de esta deshonra.

¿Dónde debo ir? … alguien podría reconocerme, primero encontrare un buen disfraz, voy a mi casa sin ser descubierto. Ya en mi casa, agarro la máscara de Keaton que mi amigo de la infancia me regalo.  
Estoy listo, ahora puedo salir así… Debo buscar donde esconderme hasta que resuelva esto, ¡Lo tengo! , recuerdo que mi amigo me dijo detrás de su tienda de curiosidades, hay una pequeña bodega vacía… Que estaba por el lavadero, debo dirigirme ahí lo más pronto posible.  
Logro abrir la puerta y entrar. Me quedare encerrado aquí, hay una vista desde aquí que asoma a la tienda de curiosidades, de seguro ese ladrón regresara, lo encontrare y recuperare mi mascara antes de la ceremonia, si eso pasara… Todo saldrá bien.

Al siguiente día pienso- debo escribirle a mi querida prometida para que no se preocupe, pero no debo poner la dirección ni mi nombre, de esta manera nadie puede localizarme, y de seguro ella sabrá que soy yo quien le escribe.  
Voy a dejar la carta sin ninguna sospecha en el buzón del centro de Clow town … nadie dijo nada así que creo que el plan sigue bien, debo regresar pronto para ver si veo el sujeto que me quito mi mascara.

… Ha pasado otro día, aun no puedo ir hacía ti mi querida Anju, no sin la máscara que unirá nuestro matrimonio, el solo pensar que dirás de mí, seguro me repudiaras, no puedo soportar esta idea tan perturbadora de que me odies . Por eso, aun no es el momento, espérame solo un poco, siento que estoy cada vez más cerca de conseguirla.

Esta misma noche he visto el cielo, me pareció que la luna se veía más grande, me dio un aire de que algo no marchaba muy bien, un escalofrió de terror… como si, algo más grande que nosotros, estuviera a punto de causar una tragedia.  
Es solo una idea loca, tal vez, porque ciento que para mí se acaba el tiempo tengo este sentimiento retorcido.

Otro día más y nada, no hay resultado de nada, me siento fatal, desganado, te extraño mi hermosa Anju, extraño tu vos, tu dulce rostro, tu suave piel, ¡Mi querida Anju, Ven a mí, ven a mí y rescátame que estoy perdiendo la cordura!.

Es casi media noche, el ambiente se siente raro, eso que escucho a lo lejos ¿Son gritos…?  
Voy a salir a ver qué pasa… ¿Con que me he encontrado? La gente huye despavorida, horrorizada y angustiada. Volteo a ver el cielo que se posa ante nosotros. ! La luna esta tan cerca del plano terrestre, la luna está apunto de destruir todo a su paso! Ya no tengo tiempo, no puedo esperar más, incluso si me odias, incluso si este fuera el fin de nuestra existencia, quiero que sea contigo Anju, porque te quiero mas que ha nada en mi vida. Corro, corro a por ti amada mía, llego a la posada, derrumbo la puerta y entro en la habitación… pero, lo único que encontré… Tu vestido de novia está ahí… Te llamo, gritando tu nombre, tu no estas Anju, solo me queda esperar, estaré aquí porque sé que tu volverás… 

Ya no queda mucho tiempo Anju, por favor vuelve a mí, regresa aquí, lo único que puedo pensar es en ti, en el día que éramos pequeños y nos juramos amor eterno, el día que decidimos comprometernos… perdón Anju, todo se termina aquí, esta noche, te falle querida lo siento.  
Cierro mis ojos y como si fuera mi último deseo, con terror en mí, deseo con todas mis fuerzas… poder volver a verte, aunque sea una vez más.

¿Qué pasa?... Inmediatamente despierto de esta pesadilla catastrófica.  
¿Acaso tengo otra oportunidad para recuperar a mi Anju?  
¿Qué significa esta pesadilla?... ¿Es un reflejo de mi miedo por Anju, que se muestra como una tragedia para todos?...  
Debo seguir, debo encontrar mi mascara para que Anju no me odie.

¡Maldita sea! Han pasado 2 días desde que tuve ese catastrófico sueño, no conseguí nada, me siento inútil, no puedo llegar a ti Anju, ¡Maldigo todo!... De nuevo estoy atrapado en esta loca atracción mental, se siente tan real, solo estoy firmemente esperando el fin. Tal vez, si hay otra vida, podamos volver a encontrarnos mi princesa. Cierro los ojos lentamente y…  
De nuevo se trata de un mal sueño…

¿Porque he vuelto a soñar con este terrible acontecimiento?...

Han vuelto a pasar 3 días, hago lo mismo de siempre, parece que no hay respuesta alguna para evitar esto, no sé qué pasa en mi mente, duele, el horror de las personas es verdadero, puedo sentirlo, siento en el ambiente el miedo en ellos, ¿Por qué, si solo se trata de un mal sueño, porque se siente tan real?. Alguien ayúdeme.

…  
Ya ha pasado varias veces… lo he tenido alguna veces, tal vez más, pues ya perdí la cuenta, desde que tengo este terrible sueño que me agobia, me enloquece, La única manera en la que mantengo un poco la cordura eres tu Anju , ya no lo soporto , no lo soporto… ¿Qué hare sin ti?...  
Parece que el tiempo solo avanza en estas manifestaciones de mi cerebro, el tiempo no avanza… Estoy confundido, solo , abatido, no tengo ganas de nada, de verdad estoy descuerdo con la realidad, yo, por favor, alguien… quien sea, rescátenme de mi agonía .

Volví a mandar la carta que siempre le envió a Anju, sin dirección, sin nombre, solo con esperanza que ella me pueda esperar y cambiar el curso de mis malos sueños, sigo esperando a encontrar aquel hombre que me quito mi mascara.

¿Qué es esto, ese sonido…? Suena como la campana del buzón… debo ir a ver quién es…  
A lo lejos puedo verlo ¡Sí! Es el cartero, corro a ver que ha dejado en mi buzón.  
Es una carta… ¡Una carta de mi Anju!... Las palabras para describir mi enorme felicidad, no existían en este mundo.

De vuelta a mi guarida noto algo raro. Que extraño ¿Yo deje la puerta abierta?.  
Al entrar, Veo a un chico de verde en la habitación. Tal vez di la impresión de estar enojado, pero… es mi única esperanza, mi único boleto de esta pesadilla podría ser este chico.  
Así que decidí contarle todo , mi nombre, mmi prometida, mi embrujo,mi deshonra, mi maldición.  
… Decidido a confiar en él, le doy la tarea importante de entregarle a mi amada el colgante de novios, para que ella esté enterada que soy yo quien la esperara. Él se retiró con el encargo.

Me puse a reflexionar , estoy cansado de no hacer nada, saldré al mundo exterior , yo mismo conseguiré esa mascara Anju, lo he prometido y te lo cumpliré.  
Al siguiente día, me encamino a buscar a ese ladrón. Justo cuando menos lo espere ¡Lo vi !, salía de la tienda de curiosidades, no me distraje de mi objetivo, Seguí aquel perverso hombre, estaba cerca del cañón de Ikana… Solo espero que salga y pueda hacer mi movimiento…  
Ese chico de verde también vino, dijo que Anju recibió el colgar, y que ella me estará esperando .

Enseguida vi como el bandido salió de su escondite, inmediatamente fui en busca de mi mascara, el chico de verde me siguió sin decir nada, a primera vista,! Puedo verla¡ es mi mascara, voy asía ella pero… comienza a moverse, parece que accionamos un interruptor secreto, mi mascara se mueve ¿A dónde va?... -Debemos detenerla- le dije al niño rubio, el me ayudo moviendo cajas y demás, ¡Por fin, la recupere por fin por fin ! Espérame Anju ya voy por ti, Salí en busca de ella a la Posada, ella me estaba esperando…  
Me reconoció, ella amablemente se agacho y nos abrazábamos mutuamente, -Aquí estoy Anju, volví.  
Decidimos en ese momento, juntar nuestras dos máscaras , la mía, la máscara del sol, y la de ella, la máscara de la luna, nos dio como resultado una máscara de novios…  
Y como testigo de este bello momento, ese chico de verde, pero lo que parecían ser mis pesadillas eran reales, la Luna caería para destruirnos a todos, pero, ese sentimiento de terror y agonía, desapareció porque estaba con mi querida amada Anju. Aun cuando no llegamos a casarnos, estoy feliz del que final sea contigo…  
¿Qué es… esta sensación? ¿Acaso estoy en el cielo, de verdad existe eso?...  
Mi querida Anju que estas entre mis brazos, me alegra no haberte perdido.  
Me siento vivo, estoy feliz … estoy contigo mi Anju…  
Escucho una vos a lo lejos. –Despierten tortolitos, Hoy es el día de su boda-  
¿Qué?... ¿Al final nos casaremos?... debo levantarme, arreglarme para el día de hoy pues, hoy me caso con mi dulcinea… Debo hace arme eso debo de hacer…

-Anju querida, todo se ha terminado, fue un milagro de los cielos que nos permite vivir con regocijo nuestra boda, prepárate, ya todo está arreglado para este día,  
Oh mi querida Anju, no puedo esperar a verte en ese vestido de seda blanco que usaras, estaré complacido de tomar tu mano en matrimonio, así como te lo prometí cuando éramos niños.  
Le deje un beso de amor en su frente, y me fui al baño… mojo un poco mi cara y … ¡Se ha ido! Mi hechizo se fue, he vuelto a ser el gran hombre que debía se… parece milagroso, ¿Qué ha sucedido en Termina…?  
Al termino de arreglarme, todos mis amigos y familia estas aquí por nosotros.  
Un momento antes de la ceremonia, recibimos a todos con alegría. Pero… falta una persona, ese niño de cabellos güero que venía con un hada… no se encuentra aquí, esperaba poder agradecérselo.

¿Esta historia tiene relación con la tragedia que sucedió en toda Termina?  
De lo que estoy seguro es que fue un milagro… presiento que ese chico de ropajes verde tuvo algo que ver… ¿Su nombre? … no… no supimos cual era, pero de todo corazón, sé que siempre, Anju y yo le estaremos muy agradecidos por unirnos, sé que una parte del quedara con nosotros en la memoria, el termino con mis pesadillas y malos ratos, me permitió estar de nuevo a lado de mi querida, el… nos unió a todos como amigos, como familia… este chico, al cual no pudimos agradecerle todo, él es realmente un héroe… De todo corazón…Gracias…


End file.
